It's Only Bunnies
by hersheygal
Summary: Sawyer has a bad dream about bunnies and Kate comforts him. Skate. Set during I Do. Oneshot.


It's Only Bunnies

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is completely random, but I was thinking about Sawyer and how he must have felt after seeing that poor bunny being shaken, and here I am writing a skate fic. This was hard to write though because I'm writing vulnerable Sawyer and Kate, and we don't get that a lot. Anyways, this is dedicated to nirky!

Sawyer awoke in the middle of the night shaking. He tried to sleep, but every time he did he would see Ben shaking that bunny. Even though he knew the bunny was ok, he still hadn't gotten over it. He got confused for a second as he felt a warm body aligned up next to his and he looked down and suddenly everything came back to him. Even though he thought that being with Kate like this would comfort him, it didn't.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. This whole experience had really gotten to him, not to mention that he didn't know if he was going to be alive in the next day.

He noticed that Kate was stirring, and finally she looked up at him blurry eyed.

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah. Yeah." He said quickly.

"You're shaking." Kate squeezed his hand that had already been in her grasp and she sat up and Sawyer sat up as well. She moved so that his arm was around her as she relaxed onto his chest.

"Do you want to talk?" Kate asked, dreading to have the conversation that she should have known would come. She knew that Sawyer might die in the next day, and there was nothing more that she could do about it. She just wanted to avoid the conversation and spend the last couple of hours with him as best as she could.

Sawyer looked down at her. She looked so sweet, and so vulnerable. She hadn't stopped looking that way all night. It was hard for him to get used to the fact that Kate actually really did love him and it was hard for him to accept it.

Sawyer looked away as he spoke. "When I was taken away, they took me to a room, and when I woke up, I was strapped down. Gale or whatever the hell the guy's name is, had a bunny in a cage. He held it in front of my face and he shook it. He shook it until it finally gave up."

Kate softly brushed her fingers up and down Sawyer's arm as he talked.

"I thought I was ok with it, but I'm not." He looked back down at Kate. "I had a dream about it."

"You had a bad dream?" A small smile grew across Kate's face.

"Don't make fun of me Freckles. I'm being honest." Sawyer protested.

"I know. Sawyer I'm sure the bunny is fine."

"The bunny is fine. He showed it to me later on when he showed me the two islands."

"Then why do you think you're still upset about it?"

Sawyer took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Everything is going to be ok." Kate said softly, tears forming in her eyes because she herself didn't believe it. Jack hated her, and it wasn't probable that he was going to do the surgery, which meant that Sawyer was going to die. And now that she had discovered how much he meant to her, she didn't want to loose him, but it was typical in her life for the guys she loved to die or to have their lives ruined.

"You really believe that, because I don't."

Kate withdrew from his embrace and looked him in the eye. "I don't know anything anymore. I used to think I did, but I don't. You came into my life. I used to hate you, but now I don't. I used to tell myself that things would be ok, and now I have to believe that. It's all we have left James." Kate's voice broke.

"No..that's not true." Sawyer realized that Kate needed him to be strong right now, and he was good at that. He could put up a front for her. "We've got each other." Sawyer mustered up the best smile he could. "We make a team, you and me, like you said. You haul the rocks, and I break them."

Kate laughed a little through her tears. Sawyer pulled her to him again, missing her being close to him. He kissed her head as she clung to him.

"Everything will be ok Freckles. We'll be all right. We'll get out of here."  
Kate smiled. Even though neither of them believed it, it was comforting to hear it.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Kate asked.

"If you're with me I'm sure I can." Sawyer smiled.

"I'll fight off all the angry bunnies for you." Kate grinned.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
